1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to solid freeform fabrication and, in particular, to a cooling technique for removing heat from the surface of a an object being formed by a solid freeform fabrication apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, several new technologies have been developed for the rapid creation of models, prototypes, and parts for limited run manufacturing. These new technologies can generally be described as solid freeform fabrication, herein referred to as “SFF.” Some SFF techniques include stereolithography, selective deposition modeling, laminated object manufacturing, selective phase area deposition, multi-phase jet solidification, ballistic particle manufacturing, fused deposition modeling, particle deposition, laser sintering, and the like. In SFF, complex parts are produced from a modeling material in an additive fashion as opposed to conventional fabrication techniques, which are generally subtractive in nature. For example, in conventional fabrication techniques material is removed by machining operations or shaped in a die or mold to near net shape and then trimmed. In contrast, additive fabrication techniques incrementally add portions of a build material to selected locations, typically layer by layer, in order to build a complex part.
SFF technologies typically utilize a computer graphic representation of a part and a supply of a build material to fabricate the part in successive layers. SFF technologies have many advantages over the prior conventional manufacturing methods. For instance, SFF technologies dramatically shorten the time to develop prototype parts and can quickly produce limited numbers of parts in rapid manufacturing processes. They also eliminate the need for complex tooling and machining associated with the prior conventional manufacturing methods, particularly when creating molds for casting operations. In addition, SFF technologies are advantageous because customized objects can be produced quickly by processing computer graphic data.
One category of SFF that has emerged is selective deposition modeling, herein referred to as “SDM.” In SDM, a build material is dispensed in a layerwise fashion while in a flowable state and allowed to solidify to form an object. In one type of SDM technology the modeling material is extruded as a continuous filament through a resistively heated nozzle as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,141 to Batchelder et al. In yet another type of SDM technology the modeling material is jetted or dropped in discrete droplets in order to build up a part. In one particular SDM apparatus, a thermoplastic material having a low-melting point is used as the build material, which is delivered through a jetting system such as those used in ink jet printers. One type of SDM process utilizing ink jet print heads is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,176 to Menhennett, et al. Hence, there is a variety of dispensing devices available for dispensing build material in SDM applications.
Recently there has developed an interest in dispensing curable phase change materials in SDM. After dispensing the material, the material is cured by exposure to actinic radiation. This produces a substantial amount of heat that must be removed before dispensing the next layer of material so that the next layer will solidify. The amount of heat is significantly greater than that produced when dispensing non-curable materials. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,252 to Bedal et al., an axial fan is used to direct a flow of cooling air over the layers formed from a non-curable phase change material. The flow is directed perpendicular to the layers and disperses in all directions along the layers. Undesirably, this configuration does not produce a uniform distribution of cooling air across the layers. Further, if flow is increased to remove the additional heat produced by curable materials, the temperature of the material dispensing device is affected. If the temperature of the dispensing device is reduced, so too is the drop mass of the material being dispensed which can result in build failure.
Thus, there is a need in the art to develop a cooling technique capable of uniformly removing a substantial amount of heat generated in the layers of the three-dimensional object formed by SFF. These and other difficulties have been overcome according to the present invention.